Fatal Seperation
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Set at the very beginning of season 3. Jeff Parkers order for Liz and Max to not see each other again has a much more "severe" effect on them both. See what would have happened if they literally couldn’t live without each other. MAJOR Max/Liz


A/N Hi everyone

**A/N Hi everyone. This is my first Roswell fanfic. so I hope you like it. I'd also like to thank SupernaturalFanatic for being my editor/Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Set at the very beginning of season 3. Mr. Parkers order for Liz and Max to not see each other anymore has a more severe effect on them both. See what would have happened if they literally couldn't live without each other. MAJOR Max/Liz **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Liz walked around the counter of the Crashdown, cleaning the cupboards. She kept her head down, unwilling to let her father see how much he had gotten to her.

If one looked into her eyes it was obvious how much she was suffering. Her face was pale, no smile graced her face and tears were permanently present in her eyes. All of this because of a guy. The guy Liz Parker believed to be her soul mate.

Her father could never understand, and it was because of that that she was in this position now.

Liz stopped cleaning for a moment, feeling something within her. She looked up and towards to entrance to the small restaurant... And there he was. Somehow, she could always feel him when he was around. It was like his mere presence warmed her heart. She smiled at him, and he grinned back, putting his hand on the glass, as if he was trying to reach out to her from that far across the room. But he dare not enter.

Part of Liz's fathers command was that Max Evans was not to enter their restaurant at any time... He had no idea how much this was effecting either of them.

Mr. Parker appeared beside Liz and Max walked away, his head down.

Liz's smile dissipated and she turned to her father, finally meeting his eyes. 'Dad, this is ridiculous! He didn't even come in! What's your problem?!'

'My problem is that boy will end up getting you killed Liz!'

Liz glared at him, lowering her voice slightly. 'No dad he won't, he'll protect me... But you will soon.'

After seeing her father's confused and angry look she could no longer stand it. She burst into tears and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door closed. She dropped onto her bed and sobbed.

She could feel it inside. She knew that this separation was causing more than a "human heartbreak". Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew... She was slowly dying without Max Evans.

This had happened before, two years ago. She and Max had just assumed when it went away that it was only because of the key to the Granolith, but she knew better now. She clutched her chest, trying to stop the, quite literal, painful throb that was coming from her heart.

All of a sudden, she stopped. There it was again... the feeling. Her head snapped up to the window. She quickly got up and reached for it and the second the window was open she felt lips go down on hers.

Max sat outside in his truck, watching the Crashdown entrance, wondering if he should risk it. As he shifted slightly he winced... Max Evans was in pain. It was a pain that could only be described as a very real breaking heart and he knew, just as Liz did, that if he didn't see her soon it would kill them both.

He looked down at the note in his hand and the neat curvy writing on it.

It had been two months since this had all began and it was getting worse and worse, faster and faster. The only contact Liz and Max had thus far managed was a note being left in his locker.

He looked back up at the entrance and made up his mind. It was worth the risk.

He slowly approached and stood at the glass door, watching her as she cleaned. He memorised her movements, trying to forever print them into his memory. He noticed how she kept her head down and as he realised the reason he felt like crying himself. This separation was affecting them both more than anyone else could imagine.

His heart jumped as she looked up and caught his eye. He smiled at her, letting it widen into a grin when she smiled back. He raised his hand to the glass, trying to feel some part of her; but even with his powers he could only detect a tiny sliver of love.

He saw her father walk up behind Liz as she looked up at the adult, her smile disappearing. He lowered his hand and head and walked away, dejected.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. He started the ignition and drove around the corner, making sure Mr. Parker saw him leave. He parked again, just out of sight and found the ladder that he used to climb frequently. He climbed it slowly, instead of the speedy way he usually did, just to impress Liz.

As he reached the top his mind flashed back to their first kiss. That night was so perfect, before everything with Tess had happened.

He crept over to the window and peered in... as soon as he did a lump formed in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes.

There she was, on the bed, sobbing her eyes out, and yet, he never thought she looked more beautiful.

Her head turned in his direction and she immediately came to open the window. He smiled at the connection they shared.

As soon as the window was opened he jumped quietly into the room and kissed her.

Flashes immediately filled both of their heads. Their first hug after her grandmother died; their first kiss; their first break-up; when he got drunk and said everything she had been waiting to hear; him not remembering those things; him being captured; their reunion; him telling her they were leaving and that he still loved her; their goodbye kiss; their make out session before the "robbery".

They pulled back at the same time, their foreheads still touching, both breathing heavily.

Liz sobbed slightly. 'Max… god…' Her voice cracked slightly.

'I know Liz. I love you, so much.' He said whispering, wiping away her tears.

'Max… h-he can't do this… What if he finds out and finds a way to keep us apart for good? I can't live without you… Max, I'll die without you.' She stated, looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her and one of his own tears slid down his cheek. 'Oh baby that'll never happen.'

He kissed her passionately again and held her close to him, revelling in her mere presence.

Both of them could slowly feel the pain start to drift away the longer they were together, but the inevitable happened and Max left before Mr. Parker would find him, praying that they could find some more moments like this.

**A/N I know Max would probably never call Liz "baby" but that line is from one of my favourite movies and it just seemed to fit perfectly! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please with a cherry on top REVIEW and tell me if you want more! Can't wait to hear from you. ****J**


End file.
